Bloodied Tears Of A Lonely Vampyre
by Indigo Fate
Summary: A weird new sort of bloodsucker saves the Cullens and Bella from a Hell of a lot of trouble. Celeste Jones turns up at a certain baseball game, a vendetta resurfacing and finishing the nomad trio without much fuss. How does she know Jasper? JxA OCxJacob
1. Vendetta

**Hello People. I have no idea if this will work. **

**I don't own Twilight. Just the idea. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>A weird, new sort of vampire saves the Cullens and Bella from a Hell of a lot of trouble. Celeste Tabitha Jones turns up at a certain baseball game, a vendetta resurfacing and finishing the nomad trio without much fuss. so how does this change the story, and will she stay, even for a little while? Will love find her?

* * *

><p>The Cullen Coven were all around Bella in a protective formation as James bared his teeth and hissed.<p>

He started to step forward, when a quick blur - Quick to even Vampire eyesight - sliced passed Laurent, and his arms fell to the ground, limp. James turned towards his comrade, in time to see the blur return to slice the dark vampire's legs before doing the same to his throat. The torso fell to the ground with the thud.

The limbs didn't even try to reattatch themselves, as if, even apart, they knew they couldn't win what was about to happen.

All of the Cold Ones stared in fear-induced awe as the invisable speeding force buzzed around them before stopping, seven metres away from where they stared towards the north.

A girl stood there, long black hair whipping in the wind, her ice-blue eyes taking on a red sheen as her glare switched between Victoria and James.

The Cullens were all stiff, not daring to move as the girl stalked forward with cat-like, painfully slow grace.

Her head tilted the side, and she smiled, her beautiful face twisting into a dangerous grin.

"What do we have here? Can't you see, or at least smell that the girl belongs to one of the coven? I thought after our little game, James, you wouldn't try to kill other's mates _ever _again." Her voice cut through the air, clear and sharp, but steady and almost cooing.

"Celeste." James growled, faking courage and straightening his back. He stepped infront of Victoria, and the male Cullens mirrored his protective stance over their females. "I do believe we finished our _game_."

"I let you live before. I'm not the sort of person to make a mistake twice." She retorted. Her perfect, black-painted nails lengthened into leathal claws, small but with the ability to cut through vampire skin.

To everyone's surprise, Carlisle spoke up. "Wait, we do not wish to fight."

"Your not going to, this is my fight. When these two are gone, I will apologise for all mess, loose limbs and disregarded heads." Celeste said with the confidence of a strong fighter.

James and Celeste pounced at the same moment, but the girl was quicker, twisting and slamming her foot into his jaw. When his head didn't snap off and fly across the field, the mind-reading Cullen knew she was holding back.

The fell to the ground, Celeste on stradling him, her sharp features changing, her eyes peircing and two one-inch fangs slicing through her once-human appearing gums, replacing her old, slightly sharpened teeth. She ripped his head from his neck, as Victoria aproached from behind.

Ripping apart James' limbs in just a moment, Celeste whirled around and slashed the red-head across the face with her claws, ripping the granite skin like paper. Victoria howled, and Celeste jumped up, slamming her foot into the Cold One's chest.

The force sent her shoulders and hips splitting, her body dismembering and flying out in seperate directions.

Looking up at the Cullens, the Vampyre grinned with an extravagant bow. "Celeste Tabitha Jones, at your service."

* * *

><p><strong>On the last line, Vampyre is spelt with a 'Y' for a reason. Don't complain about it.<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**If you don't like, I'll probably delete the story, so...**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	2. JazzAss!

**Hello People. I have no idea if this will work. **

**I don't own Twilight. Just the idea. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Celeste P.O.V<strong>

It didn't take long for me to recognised the honey-blonde, stood tall by a short and pretty girl.

"Whitlock!" I said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes, standing forward. "Tabby!" My grin was gone in an instant.

"Don't call me that, Jazz-ass."

"Still a bitch, Cel? I thought you would've matured by now." He shot back. I raised an eyebrow.

"Shut your mouth, Major." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Finally, he introduced me. "Guys, this is Celeste. I knew her from my time with Maria," At which the single human looked confused, "And she was the most difficult little girl I have ever trained."

"Who you calling little?" I snapped.

He continued, ignoring me.

"She isn't a Cold One, and Maria didn't change her, but she did kind of find her. She's a Vampyre, with a 'Y' not an 'I'."

The obvious leader stepped forward.

"Fascinating." He murmured.

"Don't look at me like I belong in a lab, I've been there, done that." I said, almost a growl.

"Ignore her. She grows on you." Jasper said.

"No I don't." I scoffed.

"Yeah, she really doensn't." He muttered. The little pixie was bubbling with jealousy. I didn't need Jasper's power to see it.

"Jazz-ass, little pixie's about to bubble over." I said lazily. She leapt forward, but Jasper span and caught her around the waist. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bronze-haired Cullen making and escape with the brunnette human.

"Don't worry, Darlin'," He cooed, "We're just friends." I hid my grin, and stalked forward.

"Yeah, no need to worry, he has a face like an ass and an ass like-"

"Celeste!" He yelled. I gave him a mocking salute, standing straight like he used to make the newborns do with Maria.

Hearing the blonde leader clear his throat, I turned to look at him.

"Excuse me, but would you mind-"

"Coming back to your place so that you can adress me like a threat until I prove otherwise?" I interrupted. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"-So you don't change your victims, or kill them when you bite them?" Carlisle asked in awe.<p>

"Nope, we have to exchange a lot of blood to change someone else into a Vampyre. It's exhausting, and can kill us." I exclaimed.

"Do you get powers? Like Jasper's Empathy, Edward's mindreading and my visions?" Alice asked. Jasper groaned.

"Please don-"

"Do you want me to show you what I can do?" I proposed. Eyeing her husband carefully, suprised at how he had objected, Alice nodded.

"Jazz-man, up on your feet." I said, jumping up.

"Excuse me? Wasn't I in charge of you for like, years?"

"Thats what makes this _oh so sweeter_." I teased.

He stood up across from me, his back rigid, a soldiers stance.

I relaxed and grinned, all fang. My eyes took on a green haze, staring deep into his eyes. Jasper's shoulders slumped, his possition now lazy, his eyes mere slits. Spotting a half-drank glass of water on the table, which most have been from the human, and smiled.

"Grab the glass of water." The Vampire followed my instructions obediently. Sneaking a glance at the well-dressed blonde that had been glaring at me for _fucking hours_. I gave my next command. "Throw it over Rosalie."

In a flash, her hair was drenched, her face dripping her outfit ruined. I let go of my hold on Jasper's mind, and dived out of the way as Rosalie lunged at me. She growled.

"Oh shit, Rose, I'm sorry." Jasper spluttered. Carlisle, on the other hand, looked fascinated.

"It's compulsion. I'm a scatterbrian. I could've done it easier by seduction, but I really don't think Alice would've enjoyed that..." I explained.

Before the coven leader could say anything, a wolfish, earthy smell became overbaring, and I scrunched up my nose.

"What is that awful smell?" I complained.

Carlisle got up as a knock sounded on the door.

The voice that floated through the air was strangely soothing, as vile as the words were...

"We smelt the leech, where is she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob is already a Wolf, so yeah.<strong>

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	3. Wolf Whistle

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob P.O.V<strong>

She was my world, she was perfect, she was mine, but I didn't even know her name.

Just by looking at her, I knew she wasn't my type and wouldn't be under any other circumstance.

Her hair was long, luscious black. Her eyes were a peircing blue, like ice, and her features were sharp and defined, her skin pale, her lips painted in blood-red lipstick - Or at least, I hoped it was lipstick. She wore a black choker tight around her throat, and a black off-the-shoulder top that was slashed in varying places, revealing her skin, with ripped black jeans and flat, buckle-up boots. I didn't usually go for Goths. But, fuck me, she was georgous.

I did realise I was just stood their staring at her around the same time I realised she was the vampire I had been sent to discuss. For the love of God!

"Jacob?" Carlisle asked, clearing his throat.

"Ah, right, uh... Sam wanted me to come and make sure you hadn't bitten someone..." I stuttered, still staring at _her_.

"Well they ain't, because I'm not the same species as them." Something in her eyes, as she strutted forward, gave a hunch that she new I had Imprinted on her. A leech. "I'm Celeste."

"Jacob." Inside, I was dancing at the fact that I kept my voice level.

"I might just call you mutt." She teased.

"I think leech suits you pretty well." I retorted, acting upon reflex.

"I don't smell like dog shit."

"I don't sparkle."

"Neither do I, thats all them." Celeste said, waving at the Cullens. Dammit!

"Well I don't... Uh..."

"Aw, leech got your tongue?" She sang mockingly.

"No."

"Fantastic comeback."

"I know."

"I was being sarcastic."

"... So was I?"

"Shut up."

"You!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so." I blurted, rushed. Shit. Fuck. Nice one, Jake, so _smooth_. Only I could mess that up, we were even kind of flirting... Kind of.

But Celeste smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Then I better do so." She teased, before she turned sharply on her heel, walking away before elegantly perching on the arm of the sofa, to the right Jasper. I had shamelessly watched her ass as she walked, and wolf whistled. Oh the irony. "Keep your tongue in your mouth, dog." She sung, before she started to talk quietly with Alice.

I stared at her for a oment before snapping out of it looking towards Carlisle.

"Seems that everything is in order." I squeaked. He gave me a knowing look and nodded.

As he showed me out, he whispered in my ear,

"Your lucky she's staying with us."

Fuck me, things just got awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>This is really short, and I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I needed to get Jacob's P.O.V across about the whole Imprint thing.<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


End file.
